I'm
by Artemis Jung
Summary: CHAPTER 4 is UP 'i'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make a mistake, I'm out of control and at times hard to handle. But, who are you to judge the life I live? I know I'm not perfect. Before you judge me, before you start pointing fingers, make sure your hands are clean. Do not judge , or you too will be judged.' YUNJAE, BL, YAOI, rate M, RnR
1. Chapter 1

Title : I am

Author : Artemis Jung / Arty / Anna

Pair : Yunjae

Cast : YunJaeYooSumin and other

**Rate : M**

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School life, Drama, (lil bit) hurt/comfort.

Leght : 1 of ?

**Warning : BL, YAOI, NC, typo(s), OOC (maybe), cerita pasaran, penceritaan lamban(?) bahasa kasal/fulgar. Ini ff NC, yang tidak berkenan dengan konten dewasa mohon tidak membaca. Saat membaca dan di tengah jalan merasa bosan dengan ceritanya?** **Silahkan tutup Tab-nya. Ga suka YunJae? Silahkan Keluar. Intinya, Don't Like Don't Read.**

Disclaimer : They are belong to God. The story belong to me. Cerita asli milik saya, jika ada kesamaan alur, penokohan ataupun yang lainnya itu adalah unsur **ketidak sengajaan** karena cerita ini benar-benar muncul dari otak _absurd_(?) saya.

Summary : _'i'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make a mistake, I'm out of control and at times hard to handle. But, who are you to judge the life I live? I know I'm not perfect. Before you judge me, before you start pointing fingers, make sure your hands are clean. Do not judge , or you too will be judged.'_

.

.

I am

.

.

Tahun pelajaran baru. Banyak orang yang menanti moment ini, menjadi senior di sekolah yang berarti menjadi penguasa, menapaki ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi bukankah sangat menyenangkan? Lingkungan sekolah baru, teman baru dan mungkin jika beruntung akan mendapat kekasih baru. Namun, banyak diantara mereka yang berfikir tahun ajaran baru adalah hal yang menyebalkan, tahun ajaran baru yang berarti kembali bersekolah, mendapat banyak tugas, tidak ada kata 'bangun siang', tidak juga bermalas-malasan, hmmmm bukankah itu menyebalkan?

Raut suka cita tergambar jelas di wajah para murid di SMA Shinki, jam pelajaran akan segera di mulai dan para murid sudah memenuhi di seluruh penjuru sekolah, ada yang tengah asik berkenalan, ada juga yang sedang bertegur sapa dan banyak diantara mereka yang bergosip. Suasana karidor yang semula ramai kini menjadi lebih ramai.

"apa dia Jung Yunho sunbae yang terkenal itu?"

"benarkah mereka manusia? Mereka sangat tampan"

"kyaaaa sepertinya aku akan pingsan"

Mungkin itu sedikit gambaran yang terjadi di koridor utama SMA Shinki. Bisik-bisik dari para murid baru seolah-olah menjadi nyanyian merdu penyambut pagi yang indah itu. Lain Junior lain juga Senior, para senior hanya memutar mata gerah mendengar bisik-bisik dari junior yang menurut mereka sangat kampungan itu. Hell, bahkan dulu mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama ketika pertamakali melihat sang pangeran tampan itu.

Jung Yunho, siswa tingkat 3 di SMAShinki. Selain kaya dan tampan, ia juga sangat ramah dan baik hati dan itu semua membuat banyak siswi dan uke yang tergila-gila padanya. Pagi ini tidak seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya sejak Yunho menginjakkan kaki di SMA Shinki. Biasanya ia yang selalu berangkat sekolah sendiri, kali ini ia di temani oleh sosok cantik dan bukan hanya itu ia juga berjalan dengan santai di koridor sambil menggengam jemari si cantik. Dan itu semua membuat murid tingkat 2 dan 3 yang melihatnya bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya pemuda yang berangkat bersama sang pangeran, pasalnya mereka baru pertamakali melihat makhluk indah itu di SMA Shink.

"yo, Yun" Park yoochun. Siswa yang di cap playboy namun tak pernah mempunyai kekasih (selain Junsu) itu mendekati sahabatnya, Yunho.

"siapa dia? Kau tak pernah bilang padaku jika punya teman cantik"

'ouuuhhh' pekik Yoochun tepat setelah ia selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"jae..." ujar Yunho lembut, selembut tatapannya pada Jaejoong tersangka penendangan tulang kering yoochun.

"dia Kim Jaejoong chun. Jae, dia temanku di sini Park Yoochun"

Jaejoong hanya mendengus melihat Yoochun tersenyum 1000watt kepadanya sambil mengulurkan tangan, walaupun ia membalas uluran tangan Yoochun tapi ia tetap merasa jengah pada pria itu.

"hmmm sepertinya kita harus segera ke kelas, kurasa acara penyambutan murid baru di aula akan segera di mulai. Dan kau chun, hentikan senyuman bodohmu itu" Sepertinya Yunho merasakan aura hitam yang disebabkan oleh sahabatnya. Kim Jaejoong.

Mereka bertiga segera memasuki kelas, Jaejoong telah mengetahui jika ia sekelas dengan Yunho karena saat mendaftar di sekolah itu ia yang mengajukan permohonan agar bisa berada dalam kelas yang sama dengan sahabat kecilnya.

.

.

.

I am

.

.

.

Acara penyambutan telah selesai, siswa dan siswi baru sedang melaksanakan kegiatan wajib yaitu Masa Orientasi. Dan senior yang tidak tergabung dalam osis bisa bebas untuk hari ini dan beberapa hari ke depan. Seperti yang di lakukan Jung Yunho dan teman-temannya saat ini, mereka tengah menghabiskan waktu di cafetaria sekolah. Jaejoong sudah berkenalan dengan sahabat Yunho saat tadi di kelas, walaupun Jaejoong selalu diam, dan Yunho lah yang menjawab semua pertanyaan yang terlontar untuk Jaejoong namun Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun berusaha bersikap ramah pada Jaejoong.

"kau sepertinya sangat akrab dengan jaejoong hyung, yunho hyung?" Changmin memulai pembicaraan.

"kami adalah sahabat sejak kecil Min, orang tua kita juga bersahabat. Jajoong tetanggaku saat di chungnam, walaupun saat akan masuk SMA aku pindah ke Seoul dah Jae pindah ke Jepang tapi kita tetap menjalin hubungan, bukan begitu Jae?"

Jaejoong yang merasa namanya di panggil menolehkan kepalanya, tak lama diapun menganggukkan kepalanya. Walaupun ia memasang poker face tapi ia tetap terlihat menggemaskan.

"jadi Jae hyung menetap di Soul sekarang? Apa orangtuamu juga ikut pindah hyung?"

Jaejoong yang mendengar ucapan Junsu langsung menoleh menghadap Junsu dengan raut yang sulit diartikan.

"Orang tua Jaejoong telah meninggal Su. Kau tahu Kim Jaesoek? Dia ayah Jaejoong. Jaejoong sekarang tinggal di apartment bersamaku" Yunho menjawab pertanyaan junsu sambil merengkuh pinggang jaejoong dan menggeser duduknya menjadi lebih dekat.

"Kim Jaeseok? Maksudmu presdir Apollo Hotel?" pekik Junsu.

"dan ku pikir mereka tidak hanya sekedar dekat" sahut Yoochun dan tentu saja di amini oleh Jung yunho.

Pelayan cafetaria mengantarkan pesanan kelima namja yang kelewat tampan itu, bahkan satu diantaranya terlihat sangat cantik. 5 beef burger, 6 cappucino dingin, 1 porsi jumbo cheese banana dan 1 porsi salad buah. Kenapa ada begitu banyak makanan? Salahkan saja changmin yang memesan 3 porsi beef burger, 1 cheese banana dan 2 gelas cappucino. Aigooooo, bukankah nafsu makannya sangat besar. Bahkan Yunho dan jaejoong hanya memesan 1 porsi salad buah untuk mereka berdua, romantis ania?

Mereka semua segera memakan pesanan mereka, kecuali tuan muda Jung . Yunho masih asik dengan kegiatannya yaitu membaca buku karena sedaritadi Jaejoong lah yang menyuapi Yunho aneka buah sehingga beruang tampan itu tak perlu repot-repot dan bisa fokus pada bukunya yang tebalnya hampir 5cm itu, namun tangan kirinya yang merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong sesekali berekreasi(?) ke paha, mengelusnya dan sesekali tangannya menyelinap dibalik jas almamater yang di kenakan Jaejoong, meraba dada Jaejoong, toh Jaejoong tak keberatan sama sekali. Bagaimana dengan YooSuMin? Atau bahkan murid-murid yang ada dikantin? Yunjae sama sekali tak peduli. Ternyata. Jung Yunho yang perfectionis bisa bertingkah mesum jika sedang bersama si cantik jaejoong.

Sesekali mereka bercanda dan kadang tampak raut serius YooSuMin mendengarkan cerita Yunho, cerita tentang Jaejoong tentu saja. Tak dapat dipungkiri mereka menjadi lebih dekat sekarang, jaejoong juga nampak lebih terbuka, sesekali ia yang menjawab sendiri pertanyaan yang di lontarkan sahabat barunya.

.

.

.

I am

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran hampir usai, meskipun hari ini free namun sekolah melarang murid untuk tidak pulang sebelum jam pelajaran usai, sebagai murid yang berasal dari keluarga kalangan atas sangat sangsi bila mereka melanggar peraturan, mereka tak mau jika sampai guru BP memanggil orang tua mereka ke sekolah, bukankah itu sangat memalukan?

Seperti murid lainnya, YunJaeYooSuMin juga bersal dari keluarga kaya. Seperti yang dikatakan yunho tadi, Jaejoong adalah anak dari pemilik 'Apollo Hotel'. Hotel bintang 5 yang sangat terkenal di korea. Jung Yunho, ia juga anak pengusaha. Orangtuanya memiliki Departement Store bernama 'Zeus' yang tersebar di seluruh korea. Kim Junsu adalah anak pemilih agensi di dunia hiburan 'J.S entertaiment' agensi yang tak perlu diragukan lagi. Shim Changmin adalah anak menteri pertahanan Korea Selatan, sedangkan Park Yoochun ia adalah anak dari pemilik stasiun TV.

YunJaeMin sedang berjalan di koridor tak tentu arah tujuan, Yoosu memutuskan untuk ke uks, sepertinya mereka sudah tak tahan menahan kantuk. Kurasa aktifitas panas mereka tadi malam sangat menguras tenaga. Bagaimana dengan changmin? Ia sedang mengunyah kekasihnya. Kripik kentang. Yunjae yang berjalan di depan juga tengah asik ber-lovey-dovey, terlihan Yunho yang berjalan sambil merengkuh posesive pinggang jaejoong dan sesekali ia mengecupi wajah indah itu, walaupun sedari tadi Jaejoong hanya menampakkan ekspresi datarnya -_-

"oppa!" seru sorang yeoja memekakkan telinga, bahkan lengkingan Junsu maupun Changmin dapat ditangdingi.

"yah! Apa kau mau membuatku tuli" seru Changmin Tak kalah lantang, bahkan duo YooSu yang tadi kesadarannya tinggal 5watt kini pulih kembali menjadi 100watt.

"min... jangan terlalu kasar" Yunho berusaha menengahi seperti biasa.

"oppa, siapa dia" tunjuk gadis itu pada Jaejoong dengan pandangan mata tajam tak kalah tajam dengan ucapannya.

"dia Kim Jaejoong, teman baru di kelas kita. Jae, dia ahra ketua osis di Shinki, dia juga teman sekelas kita" ahra mendengus, ia mengamati Jaejoong dari atas ke bawah. Jaejoong yang dipandangi oleh ahra hanya menatap datar.

"apa kau si pangeran manja Kim? Pewaris Appolo Hotel? Ups, maksudku mantan pewaris, bukankah hotel itu sudah bangkrut sekarang" ujar Ahra dengan nada mengejek.

Jaejoong hanya diam tak menyahut, ia bahkan tak tertarik sedikitpun untuk membalas ucapan gadis yang baru pertama ia temui itu. Well, ia hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Always.

"ahra, sebaiknya kau jaga ucapanmu" sepertinya Yunho yang menjadi gerah karena ucapan ahra.

"waeyo oppa? Bukankah ucapanku benar. Huh bahkan di hari pertamamu masuk ke sekolah kau sudah melacur" ahra menyeringai

"YAAAH! Dasar yeoja gila, sebaiknya tutup mulut busukmu itu, dan jangan sok tahu" oke, magnae kita yang tampan juga tersulut emosinya.

"apa maksudmu dengan sok tahu? Menggoda orang ketika pertama kali bertemu bukankah itu namanya melacur? Kau sudah tak punya uang untuk hidup dan sekarang mencoba menggoda Yunho oppa?"

"cukup ahra! Sebaiknya kami pergi. Dan asal ku tahu aku lebih dulu mengenal Jaejoong jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu. Dan kurasa selama ini yang melacur adalah kau, bukan Jaejoong"

Great! Jung Yunho yang selama ini dikenal sebagai orang yang sopan kini tak ubahnya seorang bastard. Ia tak akan segan melancarkan kata-kata kasar jika orang itu menghina orang yang di sayang, dan Jaejoong berada di urutan pertama daftar itu. Sepertinya Ahra salah sasaran kali ini.

"oppa..." lirih gadis itu

"sebaiknya kami pergi. Annyeong"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Yunho segera berlalu, ia kembali merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong dan di ikuti Changmin dari belakang. Sebelumnya Changmin menoleh ke belakang dan mengacuhkan jari tengahnya pada Ahra. Ia memeng tak terlalu suka pada Yeoja yang selama ini selalu menggoda Yunho itu. Dan Ahra memandangnya tak percaya.

'awas kau kim Jaejoong' iner Ahra

.

.

.

I am

.

.

.

Sekolah telah berakhir 2jam yang lalu dan sekarang kelimanya sudah berada di aprartemen Yunho. Setelah makan mereka berkumpul di kamar YunJae, mereka sedang tidur berlima di kasus King size YunJae. Tampaknya YooSu sudah berada di alam mimpi, dan Changmin mencoba untuk menutup matanya.

"Yun..." panggil Jaejoong

"hmmmm"

"gomawo"

"kenapa kau berteima kasih"

Yunho menopang kepala dengan tangannya, tubuhnya ia miringkan menghadap Jaejoong.

"aku hanya ingin berterima kasih" balas Jaejoong dengan nada datar. Sungguh, pria cantik itu tak ubahnya seonggok batu es yang arogant, tapi itu semua yang membuat Yunho semakin mencintai makhluk itu.

"apa kau tak membenciku?" lanjut Jaejoong

"untuk apa aku membencimu?" yunho menautkan alisnya. Oh demi Tuhan, ia tak akan pernah bisa membenci makhluk yang ada di depannya saat ini, dan andaikan bisa ia tak akan pernah melakukan hal itu.

"karena aku memanfaatkanmu mungkin. Karena aku bodoh. Karena aku hanya orang tak berguna"

"..."

"hmmmm, setidaknya itu yang orang-orang katakan padaku"

Yunho tersenyum kemudian ia menyentil dahi Jaejoong.

"apa kau sekarang menjadi orang yang acuh?"

"apa Jaejoongku yang sekarang mengenggap perkataan orang lain hal yang penting, hmmm?"

"tidak. Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya berfikir mungkin kau terbebani dengan adanya aku disini. Mungkin juga kau terbebani dengan masalahku. Apa kau menghindari tunanganmu karena aku?"

"singkirkan pemikiran konyolmu itu Boo. Dan siapa yang menghindarimu sayang?" Yunho terkikik.

Jaejoong hanya mendengus. Orang yang ada di hadapannya kini seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda. Kadang ia bisa sangat dewasa, menjadi orang konyol se[erti sekrang, dan biasanya sifat pervertnya yang mendominasi.

"Yunnnnh apa yang kauhh lakukan sshhh?" Jaejoong mencoba meredam desahannya. Dia masih sangat ingat jika disampingnya kini ada makhluk lain.

"hanya mencoba mengembalikan mood-mu boo, aku tahu kau sangat bad mood sejak pulang sekolah tadi" Yunho beralasan

"uhhh aku baik-baik saja Yunh, akh jangan di cubit" pekik Jaejoong, rupanya beruang tampan itu sudang sangat lapar.

"Yun hentikan, ada orang lain di sini" Jaejoong kembali berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Yunho dari dadanya

"mereka sudah tidur boo, dan aku ingin"

Tak ingin pria cantiknya terus bicara yunho segera melumat bibir cery jaejoong. Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Changmin masih terjaga. Oh dear, Changmin tak berani berkutik ia terus mencoba memejamkn mata dan berdo'a agar Tuhan segera membiarkannya tertidur.

"ahhhhh... jangan disinih Yunh, please hhh. Kita bisa melakukan di tempat lain jika kau mau shhhh" ucap Jaejoong ketika ciuman intens mereka terlepas, Yunho sedang asik menghisap dan sesekali menggigit leger putih jaejoong. Jaejoong berusaha mati-matian agar tidak mendesah.

"baiklah boo, kajja kita ke kamar mandi" ujar Yunho riang dan ia segera menggendong Jaejoong ala Bridal menuju kamar mandi. Apa kabar dengan Changmin? Oh well, Sekarang dia tengah bersyukur pada Tuhan.

"Tuhan memberkati kalian hyung" iner changmin sebelum memejamkan mata.

**WARNING : NC, jika tidak berkenan silahkan di skip ;)**

Yunho mendudukkan Jaejoong di kloset, ia segera melapas seluruh pakaiannya dan pakaian Jaejoong, rupanya Yunho sudah sangat terangsang, tak butuh waktu lama mereka berdua sudah dalam keadaan polos tanpa busana. Yunho berlutut dihadapan Jaejoong dan kembali menyerang bibir jaejoong, seolah benda kenyal itu adalah candu baginya. Ciuman basah yang manis, lidah Yunho mengeksplor mulut jaejoong, menggelitik langit-langit mulut pria cantiknya yang membuat Jaejoong merasa seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang di perutya, lidah Yunho membelit lidah jaejoong seolah mengajaknya bertarung. Tangan Jaejoong yang tadi hanya mengalung pada leher yunho sekarang meremas Rambut beruangnya, mengekspresikan betapa nikmatnya sentuhan yunho, ia menekan kepala yunho agar memperdalam ciumannya.

Tak ingin menganggur, tangan kiri Yunho yang dati menopang tubuhnya kini sedang menggrayangi tubuh Jaejoong, meremas dada dan sesekali memlintir niple Jaejoong, sedang tangan kanannya tetap merengkuh pinggang pria cantiknya.

"shhh ahhhhh"

Desahanpun lolos dari bibis kissable Jaejoong, Yunho beralih mengecupi leher jenjang jaejoong, menghisap leher putih itu dan meninggalkan banyak kissmark disana, Jaejoong hanya mendongakkan kepala, memberi akses untuk yunho agar bisa lebih leluasa menghisap lehernya, tangannyapun meremas rambut dan menekan kepala Yunho, sepertinya beruang besarnya itu sangat bisa memuaskan sang kitty.

"ahhh ahh yuunh ehmm shh"

Kocokan tangan Yunho pada Junior Jaejong semakin cepat. Ughhh, Jaejoong hanya bisa melenguh, Jaejoong hanya bisa menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Yunho yang sekarang sedang menjilati tengkuknya sambil sesekali mendesah nikmat.

"emhhhhh ahh ahn ahhhhhhhhh"

Lenguhan panjang Jaejong disertai keluarnya cairan cintanya, ia memeluk tubuh berkuli Tan milik Yunho erat.

"aku sudah sangat ingin boo" Suara baritone rendah milik yunho yang terdengar sangat seksi itu membuat libido Jaejoong bertambah. Setelah meniup telinga dan sedikit menggigitnya Yunho beranjak, membopong tubuh Jaejoong yang terlihat sudah sangat pasrah itu ke dalam bathub.

Yunho memposisikan tubuh jaejoong senyaman mungkin, mengangkangkan kaki Jaejoong hingga kaki tanpa cacat itu terkulai di pinggiran bathub. Pemandangan yang sangat menggiurkan bagi sang beruang, bagaimana tidak jika hole pink Jaejoong kini tengah berdenyut-denyut meminta untuk segera di isi, junior yang sudah kembali menegang menambah kadar keseksian si kitty.

Yunho menjilat bibirnya sebelum memoersiapkan Juniornya, Junior yang berukuran diatas rata-rata itu kini mengacung tegak karena terangsang, Yunho mengururnya membuat benda tumpul itu semakin membasar. Setelah dirasa cukup ia merendahkan tubuhnya, mengecup bibir bengkak Jaejoong. Si cantik hanya diam pasrah, menunggu untuk segera dieksekusi Yunho. Yunho memegang Juniornya, membimbing benda itu agar bisa masuk kedaam goa hangat jaejoong.

"shhhhh" desis Jaejoong saat kepala junior Yunho berhasil masuk, ia mencengkram kuat punggung Yunho.

"Akkkhhhh" pekikan Jaejoong saat benda kebanggaan Yunho berhasil masuk dalam sekali sentak ke Lubang anal Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasa perih di tubuh bagian bawahnya, sangat sakit saat benda besar itu berhasil mendiami lubang ketatnya. Perlu diingat bahwa yunho sangat suka saat memasuki Jaejoong tanpa persiapan, sebenarnya ia tak mau menyakiti pria cantik itu namun Jaejoong sendiri merasa tidak keberatan. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam karena Yunho ingin memberi waktu Jaejoong agar lebih rileks dan terbisa dengan benda tumpul yang bisa di bilang besar dan panjang itu berada di tubuhnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, kini Yunho mulai bergerak, ia mengkeluar masukkan batang juniornya dalam ritme lambat.

"ahh ahh ahhh Yunhh"

"shhhh jaeh"

"ahhh akh ahhh ahhh"

Erangan dan desisan memenuhi kamarmandi mewah itu. Junior big size yunho seolah ingin menghancurkan lubang kecil jaejoong, ia menggenjot sangat keras dan berhasil menyentuh sweetspot Jaejoong berkali-kali. Dan tak lama setelah itu mereka sama sama menggeram nikmat saat berhasil mencapai surga dunia yang sangat indah. Nafas mereka menderu. Yunho mengecupi setiap inchi wajah indah Jaejoong yang penuh dengan keringat.

"berbaliklah boo" Ujar yunho di sela kecupannya. Jaejoong yang sedari tadi memejamkan mata kini membuka matanya memperhatikan wajah tampan yang sedang tersenyum cerah tepat di depan wajahnya. Oh well, sepertinya sore ini akan menjadi sangat indah dan bergairah bagi mereka.

.

.

.

I'm

.

.

.

Segarang apapun Jaejoong, sesering apapun ia berkelahi, sebanyak apapun tindik dan tatto yang ada di tubuhnya, ia akan selalu menurut pada Yunho, bahkan ia rela di gagahi dan mendesah dibawah lelaki itu, ia rela menjadi orang yang dimasuki bukannya yang memasuki dan itu semua tentu saja bertolak belakang dengan kodratnya. Tapi itulah fakta, jaejoong rela mendesahkan nama lelaki asalkan itu seorang Jung Yunho.

Bagaimana dengan Yunho? Well, dia merasa sangat beruntung bisa memiliki hati sekaligus raga malaikat tak bersayapnya. Mereka sudah terikat sejak kecil, bukan karena orangtua mereka berteman namun karena memang Yunho ditakdirkan untuk Jaejoong dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Sejak kecil mereka selalu bersama dan fakt bahwa jaejoong tidak memiliki teman selain yunho karena sifatnya yang arogant dan kasar membuatnya sulit mendapat teman dan itu adalah faktor ia menjadi sangat bergantung pada Yunho. Beda lagi dengan Yunho, karena sifat ramahnya Yunho tak pernah kesulitan mempunyai teman. Tapi, sebanyak apapun temannya ia akan selalu menjadikan Jaejoong orang nomor satu di hidupnya.

2 minggu lalu ayahnya_Kim Jaeseok_ meninggal. Kini Jaejoong menjadi yatim piatu karena ibunya sudah meninggal saat melahirkannya. Ayahnya pemilik Apollo hotel meninggal karena kecelakaan saat akan menjemput Jaejoong di bandara. Saat itu jaejoong baru saja kembali ke negaranya. Sampai saat ini polisi belum memberi kesimpulan tentang penyebab kecelakaan Kim Jaeseok. Apollo hotel yang terkenal itu kini hanya tinggal nama, banyaknya pegawai yang korupsi dan karena tak ada yang menggantikan posisi kim jaeseok mengakibatkan hotel itu terbengkalai dan bangkrut hanya dalam waktu 10hari. Dan sekarang hotel itu sudah di akuisisi oleh pengusaha bermarga Kwon.

Jaejoong seolah tak peduli dengan kekayaannya, toh ia masih memiliki jung Yunho yang akan terus bersamanya. Comoohan selalu diterima Jaejoong sejak saat itu, ia dianggap orang tak berguna, karena dia Ibunya meninggal, karena dia Ayahnya meninggal dan karena dia juga Apollo Hotel yang tersohor itu kini menjadi milik keluarga kwon. Itu anggapan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia yang dulu tidak terekspose, dia yang dulu selalu dimanjakan, dia yang dulu disiapkan ayahnya menjadi pemilik hotel dan bukannya pemimpin sekarang tak ubahnya orang buangan. Dan sekali lagi itu anggapan orang mengenainya. Jika bukan karena Ayahnya yang kaya, jika bukan Karena Yunho yang baik hati ia bukanlah apa-apa, ia hanya makhluk yang sulit diatur dan suka menghamburkan uang. Inilah Kim Jaejoong, yang akan terus berjalan angkuh dan tak akan pernah peduli pada apapun yang dikatakan orang. Banyak yang memandang sinis padanya, banyak yang menghujatnya, tapi ia tetap mengangkat kepala. Karena inilah dia. Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Annyeong, saya Artemis / Arty/ Anna.

Ini ff pertama yang aku publis di FFN, ff ini terinspirasi dari kehidupan aku sendiri

Makasih udah mau baca FF Arty, jika ada saran ataupun kritik yang membangun kamu bisa review.

Apakah pantas untuk lanjut?

Mind to review?

Gomawo^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : I am

Author : Artemis Jung / Arty / Anna

Pair : Yunjae

Cast : YunJaeYooSumin and other (marga di sesuaikan untuk kebutuhan cerita)

**Rate : M**

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School life, Drama, (lil bit) hurt/comfort.

Leght :2 of ?

**Warning : BL, YAOI, NC, typo(s), OOC (maybe), cerita pasaran, penceritaan lamban(?) bahasa kasar/fulgar. Ini ff NC, yang tidak berkenan dengan konten dewasa mohon tidak membaca. Saat membaca dan di tengah jalan merasa bosan dengan ceritanya?** **Silahkan tutup Tab-nya. Ga suka YunJae? Silahkan Keluar. Intinya, Don't Like Don't Read.**

Disclaimer : They are belong to God. The story belong to me. Cerita asli milik saya, jika ada kesamaan alur, penokohan ataupun yang lainnya itu adalah unsur **ketidak sengajaan** karena cerita ini benar-benar muncul dari otak _absurd_(?) saya.

Summary : _'i'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make a mistake, I'm out of control and at times hard to handle. But, who are you to judge the life I live? I know I'm not perfect. Before you judge me, before you start pointing fingers, make sure your hands are clean. Do not judge , or you too will be judged.'_

**Thanks to :**

**gothiclolita89, , Couphie, , DahsyatNyaff, , YunJae24, Guest1, emarisbee, MyraMoniaga, Guest2.**

.

.

.

I'm

.

.

.

Membicarakan kesalahan orang memang sangat menyenangkan. Memaki orang tersebut tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya. Pernahkah kita mencoba melihat suatu masalah dari sudut pandang orang itu, setidaknya kita harus tahu bagaimana posisinya sebelum kita menghujat dan menghakiminya.

Sudah 1 minggu Jaejoong bersekolah di Shinki. Gosip tentang dirinya sebagai pangeran terbuang menjadi topik hangat di sana. Bukan hanya itu, gosip dia menjadi simpanan Yunho yang notabennya telah memiliki tunang juga tersebar luas, entah siapa dalang dari semua berita bohong itu. Berkat sikap tenangnya Jaejoong bisa melewati hari-harinya, atau lebih tepannya sikapnya yang tak acuh membuat ia tetap bisa berjalan dengan angkuh.

Jaejoong berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju kantin. Yunho tidak bisa menemaninya karena Lee songsaenim menyuruhnya ke ruang guru, YooSuMin sudah berada di kantin jadi Yunho bisa merasa tenang meninggalkan Jaejoong, tapi menurut Jaejoong walaupun tidak ada yang menunggunya di kantin ia akan tetap ke tempat itu dan menunggu Yunho di sana.

"Kim Jaejong?" seseorang memanggil jaejoong, tapi nampak ada keraguan di nada bicaranya.

"ne. Waeyo?"

"bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"aku akan ke kantin, bagaiman jika kita bicara disana"

Mereka berdua beranjak ke kantin. 'kwon Boa' setidaknya itu yang di ketahui jaejoong dari melihat name tag yang ada di jas gadis itu.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Boa shi?" tanya Jaejoong setelah duduk di salah satu meja di kantin sekolah. Suasana kantin cukup ramai dan beberapa murid yang duduk di sekitar boa dan jaejoong memandang kearah mereka. 'simpanan dan tunangan seorang jung Yunho pergi ke kantin bersama' itulah yang mereka fikirkan. Walau mereka tidak memandang boa dan jaejoong secara terang-terangan tapi setidaknya mereka menajamkan telinga. Istilah kerennya, menguping.

"Jauhi Yunho" jaejoong hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Boa.

"kenapa harus?" setidaknya Jaejoong menjadi acuh jika ada hal yang menyangkut seorang Jung Yunho. Ia mencoba tetap bersikap tenang dan mengikuti pembicaraan Boa.

"karena Yunho tunanganku tentu saja. Banyak yang membicarakanmu, banyak orang yang mengira kau menjadi simpanan Yunho, jadi setidaknya kau harus menjauhinya agar gosip itu reda"

"aku hanya tidak ingin kau digunjingkan teman-teman" lanjut gadis itu.

"aku tidak peduli dengan semua omongan mereka Boa ssi. Dan aku tidak bisa menjauhi yunho"

"setidaknya kau harus memikirkan nama baik Yunho. Kenapa?" ujar gadis itu lirih.

"persetan dengan nama baik, toh Yunho juga tak keberatan. Dan, Apa alasanku penting?" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu jaejoong pergi, ia harus menemui YooSuMin. Karena Shinki adalah sekolah elite jadi kantin di sekolah itu sangatlah luas dan mewah, itu menjadikan Jaejoong sulit menemukan YooSuMin.

Jaejoong hanya mengikuti instingnya, tak beberapa lama ia menemukan orang yang dia cari. Ia berjalan mendekat.

"kau lama sekali hyung" kata changmin tepat setelah Jaejoong mendudukan pantatnya.

"mungkin jika kau tak segera datang makananmu pasti sudah berada di perutku" yah, Jaejoong cukup tahu jika teman barunya yang bernama Changmin sangat terobsesi pada makanan.

"hmm, tadi Boa mengajakku bicara"

"Boa?" kini giliran Junsu dan mendapat anggukan dari Jaejoong.

"apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Taya Junsu lagi

"dia ingin aku menjauhi Yunho"

"apa kau menyanggupinya?" Yoochun yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini ikut menyahut

"apa kau pikir aku akan menurut pada perintah orang yang baru aku temui?"

"tidak, tentu saja tidak" Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"lalu apalagi yang gadis itu ucapkan?" tanya Junsu

"dia bilang dia tidak ingin gosip tentangku sebagai simpanan Yunho menyebar luas"

"cih, bilang saja kalau cemburu. Terlalu banyak alasan, benarkan chunie?" Yoochun hanya mengangguk anggukkan kepala menyetujui perkataan Junsu.

"sepertinya dia orang baik" ujar Jaejoong, ia melirik Changmin sekilas, pria itu masih saja bercumbu dengan kekasihnya, food of ia memakan makan yang sudah dipesankan temannya.

.

.

.

I'm

.

.

.

Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho "menyebalkan" gerutunya.

"berhentilah bersikap seperti yeoja Boo. Dan cepat selesaikan tugasmu"

"apa maksudmu dengan bertingkah seperti yeoja ohg? Dasar beruang gendut"

"hahah, kau sangat menggemaskan boo" Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya

"dan aku tidak gendut" lanjut Yunho.

"kau beruang gendut"

"ini otot boo, bukan lemak. Jadi apanya yang gendut?"

"sama saja. Tubuhmu sangat besar"

"kau tahu boo, yang besar bukan hanya tubuhku" yunho terkikik

"yah yah apa yang kau bicarakan"

"memang apa yang ku bicarakan?" tanya yunho *sok polos*

"dasar beruang gendut pervert"

Obrolan dan pertengkaran kecil antara Yunho dan Jaejoong menemani saat mereka mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan songsaenim.

Yunho sangat suka menggoda Jaejoong, walau kadang jaejoong cemberut dan kadang mengomel kepadanya tapi ia tak akan berhenti menggodanya. Jaejoong menjadi lebih manja dan banyak omong saat di goda Yunho. Menggoda jaejoong adalah cara ampuh bagi yunho saat ingin melihat senyum jaejoongnya.

.

.

.

I'm

.

.

.

To : pervert Bear

'aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa di apartment :*'

To : my BooJae

'kau tidak mau menungguku ? T_T hmmm baiklah, hati-hati di jalan dear #kiss and hug'

Jaejoong tersenyum sangat manis, tingkah beruangnya sangat menggelikan menurutnya. Sebelum pulang Yunho kembali di panggil ke ruang guru, ia akan mengikuti olimpiade Matematika jadi ia sedikit sibuk dan harus bolak-balik ke ruang guru untuk mengurusi berbagai keperluan.

To : pervert Bear

'aku harus segera pulang, aku akan masak untuk makan malam kita'

To : my Boojae

'baiklah, masak yang banyak istriku ;D'

Jaejoong memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas punggungnya. Ia segera keluar kelas, sekolah sudah sangat sepi karena jam pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sekitar 30mnt yang lalu. Ia berjalan kaki menuju halte kare tak mungkin ia membawa mobil dan membiarkan Yunho pulang menaiki busway, bukannya apa-apa ia hanya tak ingin semakin merepotkan yunho.

"hai cantik" 4 laki-laki pelajar SMA mendekati jaejoong.

"apa kau mau ikut oppa? hahaha" salah satu diantara mereka mencolek dagu Jaejoong. Demi Tuhan, walaupun ia cantik tapi ia tetap lelaki, ia juga memakai seragam sekolah untuk laki-laki, di perlakukan seperti itu harga diri jaejoong seperti di injak-injak.

"berengsek kau" Jaejoong menampar orang itu.

"YAH! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" orang itu mencengram kerah kemeja Jaejoong

"harusnya aku yang bertanya. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?

Dan akhirnya mereka pun berkelahi. (di skip ne, Arty ga bisa bikin adegan berkelahi –")

.

.

.

I'm

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, dan harusnya jaejoong sudah pulang sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Sudah satu jam yunho berada di apartment, saat pulang dari sekolah ia sudah sangat lapar dan ingin segera memeluk boojaenya , rupanya itu hanya menjadi angan kosong seorang Jung yunho. Saat pulang ia mendapati apartemet dalam keadaan kosong. Tidak dapat di pungkiri bahwa Yunho sangat mengkhawatirkan jaejoong, Jaejoongnya bahkan baru 3minggu berada di Seoul.

"bagaiman jika joongie kesasar? "

"atau Jongie di culik. Ani ani"

"lalu bagaimana jika saat di culik Joongie juga di perkosa"

Berbagai fikiran negatif berkecamuk dibenak Yunho. Dia khawatir juga tidak tanpa alasan. Walaupun jaejoongnya laki-laki tapi ia sangat cantik, banyak pria yang menyukai jaejoongnya termasuk dia sendiri. Yunho sekarang tak ubahnya seperti setrikaan.

'teeeeeet'

Bel apartmentnya berbunyi, tanpa melihat intercom Yunho segera membuka pintu.

"oh boo, kenapa baru pu- Boa?" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya yunho menyadari jika yang ada di hadapannya kini bukan boojaenya. Ugh, sepertinya dia kecewa.

"ada apa kau kesini , Boa?" tanya Yunho tanpa mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

"aku hanya ingin berkunjung, apa tidak boleh?"

"tidak biasanya. Ada masalah apa?"

"kau bahkan tak menanyakan keadaanku, setelah 1 mingggu aku dirawat di Rumah Sakit. setidaknya biarkan aku masuk dulu oppa"

"baiklah silahkan masuk" walau merasa tidak rela Yunho tetap membiarkan Boa masuk. Well, Boa adalah tunanganmu Yunho-ssi.

"apartmentmu sangat rapi oppa" Boa melihat sekeliling. Baru dua bulan usia pertunangannya dengan Yunho, dan itupun karena mereka di jodohkan, jadi wajar bila ia baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki ke apartment tunangannya.

"Jaejoong selalu merapikannya" ujar yunho bangga

"jaejoong?" Boa mengernyit.

"apa dia tinggang di sisni?" seperti dihantam sebuah batu besar, boa tak menyangka jika hubungan tunangannya dengan Jaejoong sedekat ini.

"apa ada masalah?"

"tidak, aku hanya terkejut. Akan sangat buruk jika teman-teman di sekolah mengetahui ini" lanjut boa

"maksudmu?"

"mereka akan semakin menggunjing kalian oppa"

"aku tidak peduli"

"bagaiman dengan Jaejoong? Apa kau tak memikirkannya?"

"ia baru pinda ke Shinki dan sudah mendapat cemoohan, apa kau tak memikirkannya" lanjut boa

"Jaejoong pernah bilang padaku 'don't give a shit what people say'. Jadi kurasa dia tidak masalah walaupun menjadi bahan gosip murid-murid Shinki. Dia telah kebal dengan gunjingan seperti itu Boa. Dia tidak akan peduli, dan akupun sama."

"lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"ha?"

"aku tunanganmu oppa"

"mereka tak akan berani membicarakanmu, Boa"

'bukan itu yang aku maksud yun. Kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaanku' namun kata itu seolah tersangkut di tenggorokan Boa

Entah apa yang ada di otak Yunho saat ini. Ia adalah tunangan Yunho, tapi Yunho sama sekali tak memikirkannya. Dulu sebelum jaejoong datang lawannya untuk mendapat perhatian Yunho adalah Go Ahra, walaupun banyak yang menyukai Yunho tapi Go Ahra adalah saingan terberat Boa. Seluruh murid Shinki tahu jika ia dan Yunho bertunangan, tapi sikap yunho terhadapnya yang tidak menunjukkan kepedulian sama sekali membuat orang-orang yang menyukai yunho tak memperdulikan status yunho yang telah bertunangan. Dan sekarang jaejoong datang, berurusan dengan Jaejoong bukanlah perkara mudah, Boa tau hal itu. Apalagi Yunho seperti sangat memihak pada Jaejoong, itu adalah hal yang sangat membuatnya frustasi.

Kwon Boa, anak dari Kwon Sooman. Seorang yang juga berkecimpung di bisnis perhotelan, sama seperti Appa Jaejoong. Selama ini Sooman menjadi pesaing berat Kim Jaeseok. Hingga saat Appolo hotel diambang kehancuran, para pemegang saham menyetujui jika 'Appolo Hotel' di akuisisi oleh 'A Hotel'(milik Kwon Sooman).

"sebaiknya aku pulang"

'klik' suara pintu terbuka. Jaejoong dan Boa bertemu pandang sebentar sebelum Boa memutuskan benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu.

"astaga Jae" pekik Yunho ketika melihat keadaan jaejoong yang baru masuk.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya yunho

"aku berkelahi" jawab Jaejoong

"duduklah, aku akan mengambil obat" tanpa di perintah 2 kali Jaejoong duduk.

Tak butuh waktu lama, yunho kembali dengan membawa kotak obat dan mangkuk yang berisi air panas.

"ternyata Jaejoongku sudah pintar berkelahi" ucap yunho dengan nada menyindir, ia duduk di sebelah jaejoong. Ia membersihkan luka pria itu.

"mereka tiba-tiba menggodaku kemudian menyerangku"

"menggoda?"

"ne. Dan mereka menjatuhkan harga diriku sebagai seorang pria"

"apa kau pria?"

"YAH!"

"haha, arra. Aku cukup tau jika kau seorang pria" Yunho terkikik.

"haruskah kita ke rumah sakit?" tanya Yunho

"tidak. Aku baik-baik saja Yun"

"harusnya kau lebih hati-hati jae. Sungguh aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu"

"apa ada luka lain selain di wajahmu?" Yunho memeriksa tubuh jaejoong

"molla. Mungkin hanya sedikit memar-memar saja"

"berapa orang yang berkelahi denganmu?"

"empat"

"empat?"

"aish aku bisa gila. mulai sekarang aku tak akan membiarkanmu kemana-mana sendiri" lanjut Yunho.

"aku namja Yun. Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku"

"aku tau namja. Demi tuhan jae, aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu, cukup sekali, hanya kali ini. Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu. Tidak, tidak akan"

"cih! Kau selalu memperlakukanku seperti Yeoja"

"terserah kau menganggap apa. tapi sungguh aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Dan aku sangat tahu jika kau namja"

Yunho mencium sekilas bibir ranum jaejoong, sudut bibir Jaejoong terluka jadi ia tidak melakukan lebih. Tapi, jaejoong tak akan puas dengan hanya sebuah kecupan singkat. Jaejoong menarik tengkuk yunho dan kembali menciumnya, ciuman basah yang mungkin akan mengembalikan mood jaejoong.

Mungkin Yunho gila, atau memang seperti itu. Yunho hanya terlalu mencintai seorang kim jaejoong. Mengenal satu sama lain sejak kecil, saling menyayangi dan melengkapi hingga rasa sayang itu berubah menjadi obsesi untuk melindungi dan memiliki.

Mungkin mereka salah, tapi cinta yang tumbuh diantara keduanya bukan hal yang bisa di negosiasikan. Andaikan mereka bisa memilih, mereka pasti tidak akan memilih hal seperti itu. Tapi satu yang mereka rasakan, mereka tak pernah menyesal dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Mereka selalu mencoba jujur pada diri mereka sendiri, menjalani semuanya apa adanya. Yunho laki-laki begitu pula dengan jaejoong, mereka tahu jika hubungan mereka salah tapi mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, mereka akan selalu bersama jika dengan bersama mereka bisa bahagia.

Entah sejak kapan persahabatan mereka menjadi sangat intim. Yunho adalah yang pertama bagi Jaejoong, begitu juga sebaliknya. Walau mereka berpisah selama 2 tahun, tapi cinta diantara keduanya tak pernah berkurang sedikitpun. Bahkan hubungan merek menjadi lebih intim sekarang.

Jika ada yang bilang 'hati itu bisa berubah', kata itu tidak berlaku untuk yunho atau jaejoong. Jaejoong adalah titik pusat dimana tak ada hal lain yang bisa menggantikannya. Yunho tak pernah membuat batasan apapun, karena jika ia membuat batasan pasti akan ada yang melewatinya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Annyeong^^

Arty balik membawakan chapter 2. Mian ne, jika chap ini sedikit dan tidak memuaskan. Hanya ini yang bisa Arty berikan. Arty ngetik chap ini saat di sekolah ada jam pelajaran kosong hari sabtu kemarin, soalnya agak susah ngeluangin waktu buat nulis kalo udah di rumah karena Arty masih SMA jadi harus bagi waktu antara sekolah, bermain dan belajar xD *malah curcol* dan Arty bersyukur bisa ngepost hari ini.

Balasan Review Chap 1:

: jawabannya ada di chapter ini. iya ini lanjut. ne... gomawo^^

DahsyatNyaff : hehe Gomawo ne. panggil Arty atau Anna aja yah ;)

: jeongmal Gomawo ne. iya akan Arty usahain :D

Couphie : iya ini di lanjut :)

: iya kasihan, tapi tuntutan cerita xD *sungkem ke emak* jawabannya ada di chap ini.

gothiclolita89 : iya, ini di lanjut :)

YunJae24 : iya J selamat membaca^^ hahaha YunJae is the hottes couple ever xD

Guest : true story apa enggak ya? hihihi yang jelas cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari kehidupan Arty xD

Emarisbee : the answers in this chap :D (I just want to say if YunJae love each other xD) thank alot^^

MyraMoniaga: gomawo ne^^ panggil Arty aja okay ;) ini udah Arty lanjutin secepat yg Arty bisa J

Guest : Ini udah lanjut secepat yg Arty bisa xD jawabannya ada di chap ini ;D

makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, Review, follow, dan favs ff Arty. kalo ada pertanyaan, saran dan kritik yang membangun bisa samapikan ke Arty :D

Mind To Review?

Gomawo^^

Always Keep the Faith


	3. Chapter 3

Title : I am

Author : Artemis Jung / Arty / Anna

Pair : Yunjae

Cast : YunJaeYooSumin and other

**Rate : M**

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School life, Drama, (lil bit) hurt/comfort.

Leght : 3 of ?

**Warning : BL, YAOI, NC, typo(s), OOC (maybe), tidak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran, penceritaan lambat(?) bahasa kasar/fulgar. Ini ff rate M, yang tidak berkenan dengan konten dewasa mohon tidak membaca. Saat membaca dan di tengah jalan merasa bosan dengan ceritanya?** **Silahkan tutup Tab-nya. Ga suka YunJae? Silahkan Keluar. Intinya, Don't Like Don't Read.**

Disclaimer : They are belong to God. The story belong to me. Cerita asli milik saya, jika ada kesamaan alur, penokohan ataupun yang lainnya itu adalah unsur **ketidak sengajaan** karena cerita ini benar-benar muncul dari otak _absurd_(?) saya.

Summary : _'i'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make a mistake, I'm out of control and at times hard to handle. But, who are you to judge the life I live? I know I'm not perfect. Before you judge me, before you start pointing fingers, make sure your hands are clean. Do not judge , or you too will be judged.'_

**Thanks to:.**

**Yunjae24, Guest1, Akira, Guest2, ShinJiWoo920202, Coupie, gothiclolita89, bearnya jung, , Selena Jung, Clein cassie, leeChunnie, and silent readers.**

.

.

.

I'm

.

.

.

Musim gugur tahun ini memang sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya. Angin berhembus kuat melalui jendela yang sengaja di biarkan terbuka dan menggoyang-goyangakan tirai putih yang membingkai jendela apartment Yunho. Dua orang lelaki yang menempati ruangan mewah itu sedang melakukan aktivitas masing-masing, lelaki tampan berkulit tan terlihat sedang memindahkan pakaian ke dalam koper, ia terlihat sangat sibuk, sedangkan rekannya yang terlihat lebih feminim tampak duduk santai di tepi ranjang, seolah tak merasa kasihan pada kekasihnya yang kini tengah kewalahan mengepak barang-barang mereka, lelaki yang terlihat 'sedikit' feminim itu diam menghadap ke jendela, membiarkan wajahnya di terpa oleh angin, rambut hitamnya yang sangat halus seolah-olah menari di hempas oleh angin.

"boo, tolong ambilkan alat-alat mandi kita" kata Yunho masih memindahkan baju dan beberapa benda ke koper. "kosmetik-kosmetikmu jangan lupa" lanjutnya. Jaejoong hanya mendengus.

Libur musim gugur kali ini Yunho berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu di rumah orang tuanya. Sebenarnya ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Jaejoongnya tercinta, namun ibunya tak mau tahu dan terus merengek meminta dirinya agar membawa Jaejoong ke rumah, sejak dulu ibunya memang sangat menyukai jaejoong, kata jung ahjumma Jaejoong seperti manequin hidup.

Jaejoong kembali dengan membawa dua pack kecil di tangannya, dan bisa di tebak apa isinya. Setelah menaruh kedua pack tersebut kedalam koper Ia mendudukkan diri di samping Yunho yang tengah duduk di sofa, ia menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak yunho.

"kapan kita berangkat?"

"kau bahkan tidak membantuku sama sekali"

"kau yang melarangku Yun" Jaejoong memeluk pinggang yunho.

"entah apa yang akan eomma lakukan padaku saat melihat wajahmu, huhh" yunho menghela nafas panjang "eomma pasti akan menceramahiku sampai pagi" lanjutnya

"aku tak akan membiarkannya" Yunho memandang sengit Jaejoong

"apa kau meragukanku?" tanya Jaejoong.

"ani, sama sekali tidak" sahut yunho cepat

"apa kekasihku lelah, heum?" jaejoong merapatkan pelukan di pinggang yunho dan menggoyah-goyangkan (?) dagunya yang bertumpu di pundak yunho.

"kurasa dia sangat lelah"

"apa dia akan senang jika aku memijitnya?"

"dia akan lebih senang jika kau menciumnya" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum mesum kearah Jaejoong.

"dasar beruang mesum" Jaejoong memukul pelan kepala yunho sambil tersenyum.

"ayolah booo, ne ne?"

"andwe, kita harus segera berangkat yun"

"hanya sebentar" yunho memelas.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, wajah keduanya perlahan mendekat, hingga Jaejoong bisa merasakan deru nafas yunho menerpa wajahnya, ia memejamkan mata saat bibir mereka bersentuhan, Yunho mengecup bibir merah itu, mengecupya bertubi dan sesekali melumatnya.

'eunghhh' lenguh Jaejoong saat lidah Yunho berhasil memasuki mulutnya, daging lunak itu saling membelit. Tangan Yunho perlahan menyusup ke dalam kaos Jaejoong, mencari sebuah benda kesayangannya, baru akan memelintir Jaejoong memegang tangann Yunho.

"kita harus segera berangkan sebelum kau lepas kendali Jung" ucap Yunho setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Yunho menghela nafas.

"baiklah" ucapnya, ia mengecup bibir Jaejoong singkat lalu berdiri, merapikan pakaiannya yang sudah agak kusut, begitu juga Jaejoong. Yunho mengambil kunci mobil di nakas lalu menyeret koper keluar, Jaejoong menyusulnya setelah ia mengambil sweater.

.

.

.

I'm

.

.

.

"eomma, kami datang" seru Yunho yang sudah berada di dalam mansion mewah orangtuanya, dan jangan lupakan Jaejoong yang kini berdiri disampingnya sambil memeluk lengannya.

"baby, kalian sudah datang? Aigoo, eomma bahkan belum selesai memasak" jawab eomma Jung berjalan menuju YunJae. Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik dan modis di usianya yang sudah menginjak kepala4 itu memeluk dua lelaki yang ada di depannya.

"eomma sangat merindukan kalian" eomma Jung masih mendekap keduanya.

"dua hari yang lalu kami baru saja kesini eomma" protes Yunho

"tapi eomma sudah sangat merindukan Joongie" wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya, dan jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapi omongan

"omo!" pekiknya ketika menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan jaejoong.

"YAH BERUANG apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaejoongie eoh?" bentaknya sambil memelototkan matanya yang sipit kearang yunho, dan tersangka hanya meringis menunjukkan raut penyesalan

"aigoo, wajahmu kenapa Jae? Aish, pasti beruang ini tak becus menjagamu" lanjutnya sambil membelai(?) wajah Jaejoong.

"gwencana eommanim, dan ini semua bukan salah Yunho" Jaejoong tersenyum lembut pada ibu kekasihnya itu.

"ayo-ayo kalian duduklah dan ceritakan pada eomma kenapa wajah Jaejoong bisa seperti ini" eomma Jung menggiring yunjae agar duduk di kursi ruang tamu. Mereka ber3 bercerita hingga lupa akan segalanya, dan eomma jung sepertinya melupakan masakannya di dapur, dan beruntunglah banyak maid di mansion mewah itu -_-

Sejak dulu eomma Jung sudah menganggap Jae sebagai anaknya, bahkan bisa dikatakan jika wanita itu lebih menyayangi Jaejoong di banding anaknya sendiri. Saat masih jadi tetangga, wanita paruh baya itu bahkan menelantarkan Yunho saat jae di titipkan di keluarga jung karena ayah Jae ada urusan di luar negeri.

'beruang bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, sedangkan kitty butuh perhatian lebih dari eomma' itulah yang di katakan wanita itu saat di tanya suaminya karena mengabaikan Yunho. Dan tuan jung seketika mengangakan mulutnya mendengar jawaban tak masuk akal sang istri, demi Tuhan Yunho dan Jjaejoong sama-sama namja, pikirnya.

.

.

.

I'm

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, yunho dan Jaejoong kini tengah bersantai di ruang keluarga sambil menonton televisi, sedangngkan nyonya di rumah itu sibuk menyiapkan makanan di meja makan.

"Aku pulang" seorang lelaki paruh baya memasuki rumah.

"eoh, Appa sudah pulang" ujar yunho mendekati ayahnya.

"ne. Kapan kau datang? Jaejoong?" Appa Jung memeluk Yunho.

"annyeong appanim" Jaejoong memeluk appa Jung saat pria paruh baya itu sudah melepas pelukan pada anaknya.

"tadi sore Appa. Apa eomma tidak memberitahu Appa?"

"Ani" jawab . Mereka bertiga menuju meja makan.

"yeobo, kau sudah datang" eomma jung menyambut sumai tercintanya.

"kenapa tak memberi tahu jika Yunho datang eoh?"

"hihihi mian, saat melihat joongie aku melupakan segalanya. Kau ingin mandi atau makan dulu yeobo?" eomma jung mengambil tas kerja dan melepas jas suaminya.

"aku sudah sangat lapar" mr. Jung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"Yun, Jae... ambil piring dan siapkan di meja ne, eomma akan kekamar menaruh tas keraja Appamu"

"ne" jawab YunJae kompak. Nyonya Jung melihat YunJae dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, ia menghela nafas berat.

"kita tidak bisa diam saja yeobo, kau harus melakukan sesuatu"

"aku sedang berusaha sayang"

"kau harus cepat mengambil keputusan, sebelum semua terlambat" meninggalkan suaminya di meja makan setelah menyelasaikan kalimatnya.

Andai waktu bisa terulang kembali, andai mereka bisa mengetahuinya sejak awal, semua tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Menyesal, hanya itu yang bisa mereka lakukan. Namun, semuanya belum sepenuhnya terlambat, keputusan akhir ada di tangan mereka, dan kali ini mereka berharap agar tidak salah mengambil keputusan lagi.

Makan malam keluarga Jung terasa lebih ramai, walaupun sempat terjadi kecanggungan tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Nyonya jung seolah memilik mantra di setiap tingkahnya yang kekanakan sehingga suasana canggung mencair seketika. Kenapa bisa terjadi kecanggungan? Itu karena Boa, gadis itu datang tepat sebelum acara makan malam keluarga jung di mulai, benar-benar waktu yang tepat.

"boo, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho, memang sejak pagi Jaejoong lebih diam, ia sempat mengeluh badannya sakit semua akibat perkelahiannya semalam. Sedari tadi ia hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya saja tanpa berniat memakannya.

"gwencana" ujar Jaejoong parau. Ia terlihat pucat dan banyak mengeluarkan keringat.

"astaga, kau demam jae" Yunho yang mengelap keringat dahi Jaejoong terpekik, bagaimana ia tidak tahu jika Jaejoong demam.

Eomma menyuruh Yunho mengantar Jaejoong ke kamar, appa jung juga sudah menelfon dokter.

"maaf karena membuatmu tidaknyaman Boa. Ayo-ayo kita lanjutkan makannya" ucap Appa Jung.

"tidak usah menunggu yunho kembali, ia pasti sedang menjaga Jaejoong sekarang" eomma Jung seolah mengetahui apa yang di fikirkan Boa.

"ah, ne ahjumma" mereka kembali meneruskan acara makan malam.

"apa ada sesuatu sehingga kau kemari boa? Sungguh tidak biasanya kau kemari sendiri"

"ania Ahjussi, hanya saja saya ingin menyamapaikan bahwa besok malam appa dan eomma akan berkunjung kemari" boa tersenyum cerah saat mengatakan tujuannya. Eomma jung melihat suaminya penuh arti.

"eoh, ne ne. Ahjussi kira ada masalah apa" appa jung tersenyum canggung, tatapan sang istri membuatnya merinding seketika.

"ahjumma mengantarkan makan untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong dulu ne"

"ah, ne. Saya juga harus segera pulang, terimakasih makan malamnya ahjumma ahjussi" pamit Boa.

"saya permisi"

"hati-hati di jalan Boa" ucap pasangan suami istri Jung.

"yah yah yeobo, appo" teriak appa Jung.

"rasakan" sepertinya mrs. Jung enggan melepaskan cubitan di perut suaminya.

"baiklah-baiklah, aku akan segera bertindak sayang, ahhh" rupanya bujukan mr. Jung mempan kali ini.

Dokter sudah datang dan telah memeriksa Jaejoong, Jaejoong hanya kelelahan hingga mengakibatkan deman, mungkin beristirahat beberapa hari akan sembuh. Setelah dokter pergi suami-istri Jung segera menebus obat ke apotek, mereka tak ingin menunda dan mengakibatkan jaejoong tak sembuh-sembuh.

"setelah kemarin kau hampir membuatku gila karena cemas sekarang kau mengulanginya lagi" Yunho ber-monolog. Ia sedang menjaga booJaenya yang tertidur, sangat cantik, bahkan menurutnya Jaejoong lebih cantik dari putri tidur dari negeri dongeng.

"aku sangat mencintaimu boo, maaf atas pertunanganku ini, tapi aku janji tak akan menikahi gadis itu, aku tak akan menikah kecuali denganmu, apapun yang terjadi, bahkan jika appa dan eomma melarang aku tak akan menyerah" biarlah ia bicara sendiri.

"ehem" berdehem, ia dan sang istri telah kembali dari menebus obat.

"kalian sudah datang eoh"

"ini obat untuk Jaejoong. Bangunkan dan suruh ia cepat minum, jangan tidur malam-malam karena Jaejoong butuh banyak istirahat" titah

"kami ke kamar dulu ne" setelah pasangan jung mencium kening 'kedua' anaknya, mereka meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Boo"

"minum obatmu dulu baby..."

"eunghhh" Jaejoong menggeliat

"hey, ayo bangun..." yunho terus mencoba membangunkan Jaejoong, dan akhirnya Jaejoong bangun. Pria cantik itu meminum obatnya, sebenarnya ia terpaksa, tapi apadaya ketika sang beruang memaksanya, menolak adalah ide buruk.

"apa masih pusing?" tanya Yunho

"aku tidak apa-apa Yun, ais... apa kau lupa jika aku adalah laki-laki"

"demammu sudah turun, ayo sekarang kita tidur" Yunho tak menanggapi Jaejoong.

"ish" Jaejoong memukul Yunho dengan guling.

"dasar kucing galak" ujar Yunho sambil terkekeh, ia memeluk Jaejoong sangat erat.

"Yah Yah... apa yang kau lakukan Yun. Lepaskannn "

"ani, biarkan seperti ini saja"

"terserahmu saja lah"

Pertengkaran kecil memang sering terjadi, lantas tak membuat mereka bermusuhan bahkan bisa di bilang mereka menjadi lebih dekat jika bertengkar. Tak beberapa lama merekaberdua sudah terlelap. Dengkuran halus menggema do dalam kamar itu. Dua sejoli yang tengah di mabuk cinta tidur dengan berpelukan, menghangatkan tubuh satu-sama lain. Melupakan sejenak penat, mengarungi alam mimpi yang indah.

Jika langit tidak gelap maka kita tak akan pernah melihat bintang, jika tidak badai pelangi tak akan datang. Jika tak pernah merasakan kesedihan, kita tak akan tahu apa itu kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

I'm

.

.

.

Annyeong, Arty balik nih dengan membawakan chapter3, mian ya Arty updatenya telat... urusan sekolah Arty yang ga bisa di tinggal mengakibatkan Arty ga punya waktu untuk nulis, maklum aja bulan depan sekolah Arty akan melaksanakan Ujian kenaikan kelas, dan 1bulan sebelum kenaikan kelas sekolah Arty mengadakan tes untuk para siswa (kadang muak juga bersekolah di sekolah ter-Akreditasi) sekolah Arty emang alay dan itu memuakkan, setiap hari selama sebulan Arty harus menghadapi tes, tiap senin tes Ekonomi, selasa ada tes bahasa Jepang, rabu tes Matematika, kamis tes bhs Inggris, juma'at tes non akademik, dan sabtu tes akuntansi, rasanya arty akan gila jika terus bersekolah disana... maaf Arty jadi curhat, Arty ga tahu harus mencurahkan semua itu ke siapa T_T

Ada beberapa review yang bilang Jaejoong disini kurang menunjukkan perasaannya kepada Yunho, sebenarnya Arty sengaja buat karakter Jaejoong yang seperti itu, Jaejoong yang dingin, Jaejoong yang acuh, jaejoong yang tidak tahu bagaimana mengekspresikan perasaannya. Tapi, di Chapter ini arty membuat jaejoong sedikit manja, walau hanya sedikit...

Ff ini gak akan ber chapter panjang, Arty juga berusaha membuat ff yang terlihat mempunyai permasalahan berat ini menjadi lebih ringan, ff ini ga akan panjang kaya sinetron :)

Chapter ini Arty persembahkan khusus buat mami Arty yang hari ini ulang tahun ke-38, Happy Birthday mami, semoga panjang umur dan terus dukung TVfXQ dan Yunjae ne... xD

Maaf jika Chapter ini pendek dan tidak memuaskan, terimakasih udah baca tulisan Arty, dan yang sudah menyempatkan untuk Review Arty sangat-sangat berterimakasih, ada yang mau baca ff ini aja Arty udah sangat senang apalagi ada yang mau Review^^

Balasan Review :

#YunJae24 : sepertinya kamu cocok jadi partner kriminal aku :D iya, mending ahra n boa pergi jauh" dari yunho sebelum di nistakan sama Arty *naik turunin alis*

#Guest: gomawo ne^^

#akira: Arty sengaja buat sifat Jae kayak gini, Arty gak mau nistain Jae eomma XD dan Arty gak akan bikin Yun plin-plan :D iya, mending boa atau yang lain jauh-jauh dari yunho, yunJae gak bakal terpisahkan xD

#guest : gomawo ne. sengaja, Arty ga bisa nistain Jae eomma soalnya :)

#ShinJiWoo920202 : yunjae gak terpisahkan pokoknya. emang sih ff ini terkesan banyak masalahnya (memang banyak masalah -") tapi Arty usahain buat ff ini tidak terlalu berat dan gak bertele-tele kaya sinetron :D

#Couphie : makasih *embarrassing* Arty usahain ne biar sifat Appa yg over protektif segera muncul :)

#gothiclolita : jahat gak ya... *ketuk-ketuk jidat bang yoochun* lihat ntar aja :D Arty cuma bisa bilang, boa itu ular xD

#Bearnya Jung : gomawooooooo :* ini arty lanjutin :)

# : iya, boa licik kaya ular :D iya ini lanjut :)

#Selena Jung : makasih udah mampir :) ini Arty lanjutin :)

#Clein Cassie : Boa lapor ke ortunya kayaknya iya, Yunho emang ga bakal durhaka, tapi Arty punya ide lain (ga mainstream kayak gitu) dan ff ini ga bakal kaya benang kusut dan mirip sinetron hehehe

#leeChunnie : makasih, ini udah lanjut :)

Gomawo yang sudah berkena membaca, Follow, Fav, dan Review FF Arty...

Lanjut?

Berkenan untuk review?


	4. Chapter 4

Title : I am

Author : Artemis Jung / Arty / Anna

Pair : Yunjae

Cast : YunJaeYooSumin and other

**Rate : M**

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School life, Drama, (lil bit) hurt/comfort.

Leght : 4 of ?

**Warning : BL, YAOI, NC, miss typo(s), OOC (maybe), tidak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran, penceritaan lambat(?) bahasa kasar/fulgar. Ini ff rate M, yang tidak berkenan dengan konten dewasa mohon tidak membaca. Saat membaca dan di tengah jalan merasa bosan dengan ceritanya?** **Silahkan tutup Tab-nya. Ga suka YunJae? Silahkan Keluar. Intinya, Don't Like Don't Read.**

Disclaimer : They are belong to God. The story belong to me. Cerita asli milik saya, jika ada kesamaan alur, penokohan ataupun yang lainnya itu adalah unsur **ketidak sengajaan** karena cerita ini benar-benar muncul dari otak _absurd_(?) saya.

Summary : _'i'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make a mistake, I'm out of control and at times hard to handle. But, who are you to judge the life I live? I know I'm not perfect. Before you judge me, before you start pointing fingers, make sure your hands are clean. Do not judge , or you too will be judged.'_

**Thanks to:**

**UruRuBaek, AnissCassie, YunJae24, Akira, Guest, MaxMin, ShinJiWoon920202, JJorien, Coupie, Selena jung, kim anna shinotsuke, MPREG Lovers, LeeChunie, ifa. , Ai Rin Lee, Jung HaRa, , bearnya jung.**

.

.

.

I'm

.

.

.

"shhhh... emmhhh" Yunho menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya namun enggan membuka matanya.

"ouhhh...shhhh...akhhhh" pekikan Yunho di barengi dengan menyemburnya cairan putih kental yang keluar dari ujung juniornya, deru nafas pria tampan itu terdengar cukup keras dan perlahan mata musangnya terbuka, mengerjabkan matanya menyesuaikan bias cahaya lampu, ia memandang sengit pria cantik yang juga menatapnya dengan ekspresi nakal. Jaejoong menjilati benda yang berada diselangkangan Yunho, menikmati benda tumpul yang besar dan panjang itu dengan nikmat.

"ughhhh" erangan Yunho kembali terdengar. Pria yang mempunyai warna kulit tan itu memejamkan mata dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Sempat ia akan protes pada kekasihnya yang seenak jidat Yoochun mengganggu tidurnya, namun sebelum ia melancarkan protes Jaejoong kembali menyerangnya.

"shhhhh...cukup! kau hanyakubiarkan mencuri satu ronde dariku Kitty" yunho menjauhkan kepala Jaejoong dari juniornya kemudian melahap bibir penuh milik pria cantik itu. Mereka saling melumat, menghisap dan saling melilitkan lidah.

"ahhhh" desah Jaejoong saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

"kau sangat nakal Boo. Ada apa heum? Apa ada masalah hingga kau menjadi agresif seperti ini?" Yunho membelai wajah yang nampak sedikit lebih pucat dari biasanya, menggesekkan ibu jarinya pada bibir kekasihnya yang sudah bengkak itu.

"ani" jawab Jaejoong datar.

"apa Jaejoongku sekarang tak mau lagi berbagi padaku?" Yunho beralih membelai surai hitam Jaejoong.

"aku tidak suka" Jaejoong merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yunho.

"hmmm?"

"apa dia juga akan merebutmu dariku?" lirih Jaejoong.

"tidak akan ada yang merebutku darimu Boo, bahkan dia sekalipun, tidak akan ada yang bisa"

"aku tak akan merelakan apapun lagi untuknya, cukup Appolo yang sudah susah payah Appa bangun menjadi milik keluarganya. Aku tidak akan merelakan jika kau menjadi miliknya"

"aku milikmu. Hanya milikmu" ujar Yunho penuh penekannan di akhir kalimatnya.

"apa kau ingin merebut Appolo lagi?" tanya Yunho.

"ani. Walau aku tahu Appa sudah susah payah membangunnya tapi kurasa di tangan keluarga itu Appolo akan semakin berkembang. Kau tahu kan aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia bisnis" jawab Jaejoong, pria cantik itu memutar-mutarkan telunjuknya di area niple Yunho.

"lalu... apa yang kau tahu eoh?"

"ini" Jaejoong kembali menyerang Yunho, menghisap leher dan meninggalkan beberapa kissmark disana. Yunho menarik dagu Jaejoong, mengecup bibir pria itu singkat.

"cukup Boo. Kita harus tidur, kau butuh banyak istirahat"

"Tapi Yunn..."

"aku tak butuh penolakanmu. Sekarang kita tidur okay?" jawab Yunho. Jaejoong mendengus kemudian turun dari tubuh kekasihnya dan tidur membelakangi Yunho.

"kita bisa melakukan kapanpun jika kau sehat Boo" kekeh Yunho.

"besok kau harus sembuh agar kita bisa bercinta. Jalja" Yunho mengecup puncuk kepala Jaejoong dan merengkuh tubuh pria itu.

Tidak ada yang tahu, Jaejoong tengah tersenyum saat ini, ia mengeratkat pelukan kekasihnya. Dua insan itupun tidur berpelukan dengan keadaan tubuh telanjang.

Jika ada yang bertanya apa hal yang paling berharga di hidup Jaejoong, sudah dapat dipastikan pria itu akan menjawab 'Yunho' karena tanpa Yunho ia tak tahu apakah saat ini ia masih tahu caranya untuk tersenyum. Jaejoong sangat bersyukur ada seorang Jung Yunho yang akan selalu di sampingnya, Jung Yunho yang sangat menyayangi dan perhatian padanya.

.

.

.

I'm

.

.

.

"kalian akan ke sekolah?" tanya Mr. Jung

"ne Appa" jawab Yunho.

"bukannya appa ingin melarang, tapi Jaejoong masih sakit"

"nan gwenchana appa, ada Yunho yang akan menjagaku" kini giliran Jaejoong yang menjawab.

"eomma tak ingin terjadi apapun pada Joongie lagi. Dan kau Yun, kau harus benar-benar menjaga Jaejoong, demamnya baru turun. Jika Joongie lelah kalian harus segera pulang. Dan jika Joongie sakit lagi kau akan tahu akibatnya Jung" Mrs. Jung berjalan ke meja makan dengan membawa semangkuk besar sup.

"oh, ayolah eomma... kau juga seorang Jung" sahut Yunho.

"diam kau beruang" bentak Mrs. Jung.

"sudah sudah, lebih baik kita cepat sarapan" appa Jung menengahi, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi aneh antar anak dan ibu di keluarga Jung.

Hari ini murid-murid Shinki akan mengadakan pesta kebun, cuaca hari ini cerah walaupun udara lumayan dingin. Acara diadakan di kebun belakang sekolah mereka, acara ini rutin diadakan setiap tahun. Semua murid sangat antusias degan acara ini tak terkecuali Yunho dan Jaejoong, walaupun Jaejoong sedikit terpaksa untuk datang keacara ini tapi ia lebih tidak rela jika Yunho di goda oleh para nenek lampir yang centil jika ia tidak ikut.

Pasangan terfenomenal di Shinki High School kini tengah berada di dalam mobil _chevrolete _berwarna hitam milik Yunho, setelah eomma Jung puas menceramahi mereka berdua hingga mulutnya berbusa akhirnya beliau mengizinkan keduanya berangkat. Jaejoong tengah duduk dengan tenang melihat pemandangan luar, ia nampak sempurna dengan skinny jeans berwarna putih, kaos Vneck berwarna babyblue dan sweater lumayan tebal berwarna senada dengan celananya, ia nampak sangat berkilau.

"kau harusnya tak usah memaksakan untuk ikut jika masih sakit" Yunho membelai rambut Jaejoong namun masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan.

"dan membiarkanmu pergi sendiri? Apa kau suka di goda oleh nenek lampir yang centil-centil itu eoh?" cetus jaejoong.

"wah Daebak" jawab Yunho semangat.

"mwo?" Jaejoong menautkan kedua alisnya.

"ternyata Joongie juga bisa cemburu eoh?" yunho terkikik.

"siapa yang cemburu? Jangan mengigau Jung" Jaejoong menghempaskan tangan Yunho yang sedang mengelus kepalanya, lalu memfokuskan pandangannya kejalan seperti beberapa saat lalu. Yunho hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi tingkah kekasihnya yang ajaib itu.

"apa kita perlu ke dokter kandungan setelah ini?" Yunho kembali terkikik. Jaejoongnya sangat lucu jika sedang kesal dan memelototkan matanya yang besar itu, seperti saat ini.

Tak beberapa lama mereka sampai di sekolah. Parkiran sekolah sudah hampir penuh, sepertinya sudah banyak yang datang di acara tahunan Shinki. Yunho turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju taman belakang. Sebenarnya acara ini adalaha acara semi formal, berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang berdandan casual Yunho memilih menggunakan celana dari bahan kain yang pas membalut kaki jenjangnya berwarna cokelat muda dan atasan kaos polo berwarna biru dongker yang dimasukkan sehingga terkesan rapi. Pesta kebun di pagi hari membuat kesan tersendiri bagi para siswa. Dan kesempatan ini digunakan para siswa maupun siswi sebagai ajang-mendekati-para-senior. Yunho dan Jaejoong mendekati meja yang sudah ditempati Changmin dan Junsu.

"Jae hyung..." Junsu memekik heboh dan menarik Jaejoong agar duduk di sebelahnya. Changmin hanya memutar bola matanya. Junsu sangat kekanakan menurutnya.

"dimana Yoochun?" tanya Yunho.

"sedang ke kamar mandi hyung" Jawab Junsu.

"chunnie bilang kemarin kau demam. Aish, aku sangat khawatir hyung" Yunho tersenyum melihat sahabatnya terlihat sangat akrab dengan Jaejoong

"hanya demam biasa su, tidak perlu khawatir"

"kau harus menjaga kesehatan hyung, makanlah yang banyak kau terlalu kurus menurutku, dan jangan suka berkelahi, lihat wajahmu yang sudah tidak cantik ini eoh" celoteh Junsu. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, sebenarnya ia merasa tidak nyaman jika ada yang mengatainya cantik, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, memprotes Junsu juga tidak ada gunanya.

"jangan dengarkan dia hyung, kau nampak sempurna dengan bentuk tubuh yang seperti ini, dan kau masih sangat cantik dimataku" Changmin menimpali.

"jangan bilang kau tertarik dengan Jaejoong Shim!" Yunho memandang tajam kearah Changmin, aura disana berubah menjadi angker seketika.

"aku tidak tertarik dengan pria hyung" Changmin memutar bola matanya, sungguh aura mistis yang menguar dari tubuh Yunho tak membuatnya takut sama sekali.

"jangan lupa jika Kyuhyun bergender Pria Shim"

"diam kau bebek montok" Changmin memelototkan matanya.

"kau sangat tidak sopan Tiang cacingan, panggil aku hyung! Bahkan umurmu jauh dibawahku" Junsu juga ikut memelototkan matanya.

"in your dream dude!" smirk Changmin.

"ughhhhh" Junsu memberenggut, sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya tertawa kecil melihat pertikaian dua sahabatnya.

Acara sudah dimulai, dari sambutan hingga acara minum teh juga sudah berlangsung, kini para murid sedang berburu di stand makanan yang disediakan sekolah, bukan hanya stand makanan yang disediakan sekolah tapi stand-stand penjual pernak-pernik, stand permainan bahkan stand untuk meramal juga didatangkan oleh pihak sekolah. Sungguh acara musim gugur yang menyenangkan.

Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk di sebuah banggu dibawah pohon maple, mereka sedang memperhatikan permainan sulap di panggung utama sambil menikmati Yoogurt Stroberi yang mereka beli disalah satu stand. Sesekali mereka tertawa menyaksikan aksi sulap yang lucu.

"ahhhh sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah" ujar seorang Yeoja tak jauh dari tempat YunJae berada.

"Go Ahra-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Boa setelah mengatasai keterkejutannya karena terpergok sedang mengintip YunJae, apalagi yang memergokinya adalah gadis paling menyebalkan menurutnya.

"ckckckckc, kau sangat menyedihkan Boa." Decak Ahra.

"apa maksudmu?"

"maksudku? Oh ayolah, jangan sok polos didepanku. Tunanganmu lebih memilih bersama pelacurnya daripada gadis manis yang sangat anggun yang notabennya adalah tunangannya" ujar Ahra penuh dengan nada menyindir.

"apa kau mau bekerjasama denganku untuk menyingkirkan pelacur itu heum? Jadi kita bisa bertindak sportif untuk mendapatkan Yunho" lanjut Ahra.

"hahahaha, kau sangat lucu Ahra-ssi" Boa tertawa sumbang.

"kau meragukanku? Bahkan kemarin aku menyewa preman sekolah lain untuk menghajar pria busuk itu... aishh, aku bahkan tak sudi menyebut namanya"

"Apa kau sedang mengajakku bersekutu? Kuberitahu kau tiga hal, pertama Yunho oppa dan Jaejoong hanya teman kecil. Dan kedua, aku sangat tidak tertarik dengan penawaranmu. Yang ketiga, kita tidak akan pernah bersaing, karena aku tunangan yunho oppa jadi sudah dapat dipastikan akulah yang akan mendapatkannya" gadis itu pergi setelah menyelesaikan ucapan sombongnya.

"dasar gadis gila" kekeh Ahra

'aku akan menghancurkanmu pria busuk, dengan atau tanpa bantuan Yeoja gila itu" smirk Ahra.

Ditempat lain, Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah tidak berada di tempatnya lagi. Kedua sejoli itu kini tengah berada di stand peramal. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di depan sang peramal. Wanita peramal itu menyuruh YunJae mengocok kartu tarrot bergantian kemudian menatanya di meja. Satu persatu kartu Tarrot itu di buka.

Peramal itu mengernyitkan dahi "sebutkan nama kalian" ujarnya.

"Jung Yunho"

"Kim Jaejoong"

"tangan kalian" peramal itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya, tampak ragu-ragu namun Yunho dan Jaejoong membalas uluran tangan peramal itu. Tak beberapa lama peramal itu melapeskan tangan YunJae.

"takdir kalian sangat kuat. Di kehidupan sebelumnya, saat ini dan selanjutnya kalian akan tetap bersama. Hanya itu yang bisa saya baca. Kartu kalian kosong tidak bisa dibaca, begitu juga takdir kalian. Tapi, kekosongan ini menyiratkan bahwa kalian memiliki takdir yang sangat kuat. Semoga kalian bahagia" ujar peramal itu. Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan. Setelah memberi upah, mereka segera pergi dari tempat itu, walaupun dibenak mereka masih menerka-nerka maksud ucapan peramal itu.

"ramalan yang aneh. Apa benar kita seperti itu?"

"mungkin peramal itu mengucapkan hal yang sama pada setiap pengunjung"

.

.

.

I'm

.

.

."Joongie, bisa eomma bicara sebentar?"

Jaejoong memandang ibu kekasihnya itu heran. "bicara saja eomma" jawab Jaejoong ramah.

"tapi tidak disini sayang"

"kajja, kita kekamar Joongie" dan mereka berjalan menuju kamar yang di tempati Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Siang itu menjadi saat tersuram bagi Jaejoong. Ia mengetahui semuanya. Sungguh, hati kecilnya sangat ingin menangis tapi harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki melarangnya. Hal yang di ucapkan bukan hanya membuatnya bersedih namun juga meruntuhkan dunianya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh menangis, dia seorang lelaki, dan sudah sepantasnya lelaki tidak menangis.

"boo... Gwenchana?" tanya Yunho saat melihat malaikatnya berdiri di balkon kamar.

"hei, ada apa? apa yang eomma katakan padamu tadi?"sebelum ia kekamar, ia melihat sekilas eommanya keluar dari kamarnya dengan berlinang airmata.

"gwenchana" ucap Jaejoong hampir tak terdengar

"Boo... Aphhhh" belum sempat ia menyelasaikan kalimatnya Jaejoong mendaratkan bibir penuhnya ke bibir hati milik Yunho. Melumat dan menyedotnya kasar. Yunho tahu Jaejoong sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Ia hanya membiarkan Jaejoong mendominasinya, membiarkan prianya melampiaskan kesedihannya, ia membuka mulutnya dan sesekali membalas lumatan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melepas tautan bibir mereka, mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga terlentang ke ranjang besar yang ada di kamar itu. Sama sekali Yunho tidak merasa dilecehkan dengan keadaan ini, Yunho sama sekali tak peduli walaupun ia didominasi karena pada akhirnya ia tetap yang akan memasuki, ia justru senang jika Jaejoong mau membagi kegundahan hatinya, walaupun dengan cara ekstrim seperti ini. Jaejoong melepas celana jeans dan kaosnya tergesa, setelah tobuhnya benar-benar naked ia menaiki tubuh Yunho, kembali mencium bibir pria itu ganas.

"emmhhh shhhh ahhhhh" Yunho melepaskan ciuman. Mengelus bibir bengkak Jaejoong yang memandangnya sayu dengan ibu jarinya, tangan kirinya masih merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong.

"kau yakin" tanya Yunho, ia mengelus pipi tirus Jaejoong dengan punggung tangannya. Jaejoong turun dari tubuh Yunho lalu menidurkan tubuhnya di sampung pria itu. Yunho mendudukkan tubuhnya dan memandang apa yang dilakukan pria cantik itu dalam diam.

Jaejoong menekuk lutut dan mengangkangkan kakinya. Juniornya yang tegak serta lubang analnya yang berkedut membuat libido Yunho naik.

"kau tidak mau melakukannya heum?" ujar Jaejoong dengan suara sexynya.

"oh Shit. You're so damn sexy Jae" seperti kebakaran jenggot Yunho melepas melapas pakaiannya, dan tak perlu waktu lama ia menjadi benar-benar naked sama seperti pria dibawahnya.

.

.

.

I'm

.

.

.

"aghhh aghhh shhhh Yunhhh" desah Jaejoong.

"mhhh shhhh mhhhhh"

"agkhh shhhh Yuunnnn ouwhhh shhhh aghkk"

Pekikan nikmat seiring hujaman keras junior Yunho pada lubang anal Jaejoong. Hari sudah gelap dan tidak ada tanda-tanda dari mereka akan segera mengakhiri kegiatan panas tersebut. Entah Yunho atau Jaejoong sepertinya enggan mengakhiri kenikmatan itu, dan demi Tuhan ini sudah pukul enam sore, mungkin satu atau dua Jam lagi keluarga Boa akan tiba di mansion Jung, dan mungkin kedua makhluk yang sedang mendesah nikmat itu tidak menganggap serius acara makan malam nanti.

"aghhh agkkkhhh agkkhhhhhhh Yunhoooo"

"shhhhh emhhh Boooo"

Pekikan keduanya saat mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Entah sudah kali keberapa mereka keluar bersama.

"Yunhhh shhhh keluarkan... penuh"

"aku ingin sekali lagi Boo" Yunho mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah jaejoong.

"hampir 4 jam kita melakukannya Yun"

"tapi aku ingin" manja Yunho. Sungguh pria tampan itu sangat tidak cocok dengan pose seperti sekarang.

"Yah! Terserah kau saja! Aku tak akan membiarkan junior besarmu itu memasuki lubangku" garang Jaejoong. Yunho hanya melongo melihat Jaejoong, setelah dengan tidak elitnya ia di depak(?) dari atas tubuh pria cantik itu.

"Boo, apa kita akan segera memiliki bayi?" tanya Yunho polos dengan posisi masih tertidur dengan Junior yang masih agak tegak. Jaejoong menampik Junior Yunho kasar sebelum turun dari ranjang.

"akhhhhh" teriakan kesakitan keluar dari bibir sexy Yunho. Juniornya terasa sangat ngilu sekarang.

"apa yang kau lakukan Boo, shhhhh" pria itu menelungkupkan badannya sambil meringis. Juniornya masih sedikit tegang dan dengan tidak berkeprimanusiaan Jaejoong menampiknya kasar. Ini lebih menyakitkan daripada terkena tendangan bola.

"sekali lagi kau mengatakan jika aku hamil, aku tak akan segan mengebiri Juniormu yang besar itu Beruang mesum" tepat setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya terdengar dentingan pintu kamar mandi yang cukup keras.

.

.

.

I'm

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan ke meja makan, Jaejoong terus menggerutu pantatnya sakit dan terus menyalahkan beruang mesumnya. Sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya salah Yunho, tapi salahnya juga sudah menggoda beruang pervert itu. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan bumonim Yunho ketika tahu cara berjalannya aneh, sedikit mengangkang? Seperti penguin? What the hell, ia tak tau harus menggunakan alasan apa jika ditaynya nanti.

"Jae" Ny. jung memeluk Jaejoong

"mianhae ne" lirih Ny. Jung

"gwenchana eomma, ini bukan salah eomma, Joongie tidak apa-apa, sungguh" menciumi wajah cantik Jaejoong. Setelah pelukan terlepas Jaejoong berjalan menuju kursi di samping Yunho.

"Joongie?" panggil Ny. jung ketika Jaejoong baru berjalan beberapa langkah. Dan kemudian menepuk pantat Jaejoong.

"akhhhh" pekik pria cantik itu. Hell, pantatnya sudah sangat sakit dan sekarang menepukka lumayan keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Joongieku? Yak! Kesini kau anak kurang ajar!" desis Ny. Jung, Yunho memilih kabur dari amukan Ny. beruang galak itu, dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran.

"huh...mereka benar-benar. Apa sangat sakit Jae?"

"mwo?" wajah Jaejoong berubah warna seperti kepiting rebus, aigoo.

"anak jaman sekarang"

"ap...appa" Jaejoong tidak tahu apalagi yang harus ia katakan sekarang, ia benar-benar malu.

"oh ya Jae... emm Appa minta maaf atas semua kejadian yang menimpamu" lanjut pria paruh baya itu.

"kenapa appa minta maaf? Bukan appa yan melakukannya. Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih pada appa" Jawab Jaejoong setelah bisa menguasai rasa malunya.

"mianhae... mianhae" Tn. Jung memeluk Jaejoong. Malam ini, ia bertekad untuk menyelesaikan semuanya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Annyeong... Arty kembali lagi membawakan chapter 4.

Ahhh, lega bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini. Maaf jika chap-4 ini lama updatenya dan juga tidak memuaskan u,u apa lagi nc-nya #pundung

Minggu depan Arty ujian semester jadi update chap selanjutnya mungkin bakal ngaret lagi...

FF ini Arty persembahkan buat mami Arty tercinta 'Ernestine Yael', dan juga Arty mau minta maaf buat 'Kendra Wirawan' gara-gara ff ini kamu dimarain sama mami Arty. Joan, Abigael, Billy makasih banget udah nemenin Arty cari dan nonton film 'A Frozen Flower''No Regret' dan beberapa Film gay lainnya (saking banyaknya sampe Arty lupa) segingga Arty bisa membuat adegan Nc di chapter ini. Dan yang terakhir makasih buat yang udah baca, favo, follow, dan review di ff Arty... God bless u.

Balasan Review:

UruRuBaek : ini udah lanjut

AnissCassie : makasih eonni. Emmmm iya apa enggak ya XD

YunJae24 : hahaha ne. Makasih ya... semoga aja dapet hasil yang memuaskan.

Akira : orang tua Yun emang baik sama Jae. Yun ga bakal ninggalin Jae kok. Belum kepikiran mau buat m-preg ato enggak, belom dapet wangsit #plakk

Guest : iya, orangtua Yun udah tau hubungan yunjae kok

MaxMin : ga papa, makasih ya. Iya ini di lanjut.

ShinJiWoon920202 : aku juga blushing waktu ngetiknya xD. Mungkin mau ngawinin YunJae #plakk

Jjorien : kayaknya sih setuju #nahlo konfliknya? Kayaknya masih banyak -_- #digampar. iya ini Arty lanjut, makasih banyak ya. Semoga aja dapet hasil yang memuaskan...

Coupie : konfliknya Arty gusur di chapter depan xD chapter ini buat yang manis-manis dulu #ngekk

Selena jung : iya ini lanjut. Iya pendek #penggalpalaArty

kim anna shinotsuke : ortu Yun udah tau. Setuju dong pastinya eonn. Iya eon ini Arty lanjut...:)

MPREG Lovers : iya ini udah Arty lanjut^^

LeeChunie : belum hamil, Art belum dapet wangsit mau bikin ff ini m-preg ato engga.

ifa. : iya banyak typo, padahal uda bolak-balik Arty edit #pundung. Iya... makasih ne...

Ai Rin Lee : iya, makasih... sebenernya Arty pengen pindah ke sekolah yang biasa, tapi nanti Arty di bunuh sama mami Arty T_T iya ini udah Arty lanjut

Jung HaRa : makasih...

: tentang apa ya? #plakk. Sebenernya Arty juga sebel sama Boa, tapi tuntutan skenario xD

bearnya jung : ortu Boa? Minta Yunho buat ngawinin anaknya yang ga laku-laku mungkin :D #plakk makasih banyak ya... ini udah Arty update.

Maksih banyak yang sudah mau review ff Arty.

Lanjut?

Berkenan meninggalkan review?

Gomawo^^


End file.
